Proyecto de Historia
by Sura-Taisho
Summary: Kagome tiene que realizar un informe sobre el Sengoku-Jidaii ¿¿Kagome se tomara muy en serio su tarea? ya que su calificacion valdra el 100% de su calificacion final.


Proyecto de Historia

Proyecto de Historia

Kagome estaba en su clase de historia tranquilamente escuchando al profesor de la clase explicando cosas raras y que a nadie le parecían interesar. Kagome estaba pensando profundamente en el sengoku-Jidaii, los chicos, Naraku, los fragmentos de los perla de Shikon y en muchas cosas mas. Pero algo llamo su atención.

Profesor: ¡Higurashi! ¿Podría decirme como se llamaba el Sr. Gobernante de las tierras del occidente?-

Kagome: -_ gobernador de las tierras del occidente no era ese el padre de Inuyasha si claro-_ Es Inu-Taisho profesor-

Profesor: Por un momento creí que estabas distraída, esta bien continuamos-

Kagome: - casi en susurro para que nadie pudiera captar sus palabras- ah te debo una Inuyasha-

**¡DING DONG! **

Profesor: Antes de salir quiero que para el Lunes me traigan una especie de libro sobre todas las criaturas que habitaban en el sengoku-Jidaii, la forma en que habitaban las personas en aquella época etc. La calificación de esta tarea influirá en el 100 de la calificación del fin de año y por favor con ilustraciones utilicen su creatividad para dibujar o disfrazar a sus amigos, se pueden retirar sayonara-

Ayumi: Profesor ¿podemos hacerlo en equipos?-

Profesor: Claro, si ustedes lo desean podrán pero solo en quipos de 3 o individuales -

&

Kagome junto con sus amigas decidieron ir a comprar unos helados. Las chicas presumían el sabor de cada una; Kagome vainilla, Eri chocolate, Yuka Oreo y Ayumi fresa.

Yuka: esta cosa es genial bendito sea el que invento el helado- tomando un pequeño bocado de su helado de galleta con oreo-

Ayumi: ¿Y como formaremos el equipo?, el profesor dijo claramente que solo podíamos estar en quipos de 3 o individuales-

Eri: eso significa que una de nosotras tendrá que hacerlo sola- pregunta intrigada la chica

Kagome: asi es Eri, si quieren yo puedo hacerlo sola- con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Yuka: estas segura de eso Kagome si quieres podemos ir otra vez a la escuela y hablar con el profesor- dice la chica

Ayumi: Yuka tiene razón podemos hacerlo Kagome- apoyando a su compañera

Kagome: no, tranquilas yo se como arreglármelas, no se preocupen tengo un as bajo la manga- dice completamente segura de si misma-

Eri: esta bien, pero Kagome si tienes preguntas no dudes en llamarnos de acuerdo-

Kagome: hai, nos vemos chicas- dice alejándose del grupo-

&

Mientras tanto en el templo Higurashi se encontraba un anciano de ya tercera edad barriendo el lugar con una escoba antigua que se había usado por generaciones y ya era una tradición de la familia. Kagome entro a la casa y dijo:

Kagome: ¡Mama, abuelo, Sota ya llegue!- dice la chica quitándose sus zapatos

M. Kagome: hija que bueno que ya llegaste quieres comer ya- dice saludando a su hija

Kagome: si mama, debo irme rápido al Sengoku-Jidaii- dice algo apresurada

M. Kagome: no veo cual es la prisa, Inuyasha dijo que vendría por ti mañana- lo informa la madre de Kagome

Kagome: lo se pero me dejaron hacer un informe sobre el Sengoku y valdrá la calificación del fin de curso y no quiero repetir el año- se lo informa

M. Kagome: te entiendo, quieres que salga a comprar cosas para tu informe como algunos cuadernos y plumas- pregunta la Sra. Higurashi

Kagome: claro, gracias mama ah ¿me podrías decir donde esta la cámara digital?- pregunta la chica

M. Kagome: esta en mi recamara, ah y ya esta tu comida servida ya vengo-

&

En la otra época se encontraba un hanyou, en la copa de un enorme árbol, algo pensativo, cosa que no era muy común en el. Un monje, una exterminadora de monstruos y un kitzune se dirigen a el y le preguntan.

Miroku: Inuyasha, no piensas bajar ya es hora de comer podrás pensar mas tarde- le grita al hanyou

Inuyasha: ¡FHE! Yo pienso cuando me de la gana me oíste y no tengo hambre- le responde en tono muy molesto

Shippo: vamos Inuyasha, debes de comer después de todo no es común que pienses tu pobre cerebro debe de estar agotado- echando burla a su compañero

Sango: vamos Inuyasha desde que peleamos contra ese monstruo no has querido comer- en tono de suplica

Inuyasha: por mas que lo intenten no bajare quiero quedarme aquí me entendieron- lo dice el chico- además no tengo hambre-

¿?: Chicos ya llegue- se escucha una voz a lo lejos-

Inuyasha: vaya al fin te indignaste a venir temprano Kagome - en tono burlón

Kagome: tomare eso como un cumplido, chicos necesito su ayuda es urgente-

Miroku: y ¿en que podemos ayudarla Kagome-sama?

Kagome: necesito hacerles unas cuantas preguntas y tomarles una fotografía- enseñando la cámara digital-

Sango: una ¿fotopila? Que es eso- pregunta intrigada la exterminadora-

Kagome: jeje es fotografía y por favor es para mi tarea prometo no tardarme nada- con cara de suplica-

Miroku: Srta. Kagome nos halaga y me gustaría ser el primero en analizar ese artefacto que usted llama cámara –

Shippo: después yo Kagome- levantando la manita-

Sango: yo sigo de Shippo- lo dice la exterminadora de monstruos-

Miroku: y tu Inuyasha- cuestiona el monje a su compañero-

Kagome: por favor y te traeré todo el ramen que quieras- lo dice la chica-

Inuyasha: -_ Mm.… todo el ramen que quiera n/n eso suena rico jeje esta bien sigo de Sango- _ ok sigo de Sango contenta-

Kagome: ¡si! Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias- lo dice abrazando al hanyou en frente de todos, sin darse cuenta- esta bien vamos Miroku, tu serás el primero


End file.
